


Alarm

by RaptorHonks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, dubcon, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorHonks/pseuds/RaptorHonks
Summary: McCree is late to yet another drill and finds out that Gabriel believes more in non-corporal punishment than just scolding.





	Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go it's my first ever posted fanfiction. What up? Have some pee.

It starts with an alarm. The sound pierces Jesse’s sleep and makes him jolt out of bed, damn near tripping over the boots he discarded last night after training and in the effort to avoid them he gets tangled up in his sheets and tumbles onto the ground. His heart hammers in his chest as his eyes blink against the flashing red light and the shrill sound which makes his ears ring with every beat of silence. From the floor, he grips his head and attempts to focus on the code being repeated in a mechanical voice. Jesse’s mouth hangs open as he looks down at his good old morning wood and he rubs the hand previously placed in his hair down his face with a groan. He could already hear the other cadets hauling ass down the hallway and he hadn’t even put his shirt on yet. With a deep breath, he heaves himself upwards by the frame of his meager bed and adjusts himself in his jeans so his dick isn’t being strangled any longer.

 

It takes two minutes to find a clean shirt and put his boots on before he is out the door. By this time most of the other cadets had made it to the meeting point and as Jesse runs to get in line he feels the fiery gaze of their commanding officer piercing holes into his side. He was sweating bullets which clung to his sparse facial hair and made the chill of the room torture him even more. As Commander Reyes walks down the line of cadets, he notes an uncomfortable sensation beginning in his stomach. He didn’t take his morning piss. Jesse swallows thickly and flicks his eyes towards the locker rooms.

 

“You are late again, McCree. That alarm sounded for ten minutes, we could have been sieged and taken down and you would be running into a fight _alone_.” Reye’s voice is stern and dominating, making McCree shrink in his already oversized boots. He doesn’t have the guts to tell his commander he slept through the first six minutes and instead tries to hide his embarrassment under the brim of his hat. Reyes doesn’t like this and makes it clear by lapping the hat from his head and getting into his personal bubble. His heart leaps into his throat and he turns to watch as the hat hits the ground and rolls a couple of paces until it settles. Jesse’s nervousness makes his bladder tighten considerably and he averts his eyes, turning his head slightly to avoid looking at his commander. This doesn’t work and only seems to enrage his commander more. Reyes takes hold of his lower jaw and jerks his head forward, forcing him to look his commander in the eyes.

 

“You had better have a good reason for this.” In his mind, he wondered if Commander Reyes had a good reason for waking them up with an alarm system used for emergencies only, but he bites his tongue.

 

“‘m a heavy sleeper, sir.” He wasn’t lying. Being in the Deadlocks damn near forced him to be a heavy sleeper least every rumble of the shabby home wake him. McCree flicks his eyes down the line of cadets, watching as they tried their best not to watch the embarrassment which McCree felt. His stomach drops when Reyes pushes his face away, with force enough to make him bend backward slightly, and sneers at him. Jesse feels as though he shrinks into himself even more than before as Commander Reyes turns his back and walks back down the line. Jesse’s cheeks burn as Reyes walks away and he is sure that the other cadets noticed. With no brim to hide under, he feels very _exposed._

 

The commander begins barking orders, directing the cadets into various training regimens which would work on specific weaknesses within the group. McCree was paired off with three other cadets and sent outside to jog laps around the building.

 

* * *

 

Jesse suspects that he and the other three were someone the later cadets because never before has he been forced to run like this. His heart has taken up permanent residence in his throat and there was a stitch in his side that no amount of careful breathing could alleviate. Oh, and he still hadn’t gone to the bathroom. At this point his bladder felt as though it was going to burst and he wasn’t sure if Reyes would allow him, or any of the other cadets for that matter, a bathroom break. Sweat poured down his face and drenched his shirt around his neckline all the way to his sternum where it tapered off. The sun was as high in the sky as it would go beating down on him as he made it past the lap mark once again. That would make the fifth lap around the facility.

 

His breath comes in strangled gasps, taking in as much oxygen as he could with every step he took. Laps weren’t best to take in cowboy boots, but Reyes said to always come to train in what you planned to wear on the field. Minus the live weapons of course. Peacekeeper was snug in the hands of Reyes at the moment or wherever the man decided to stash away the weapons. Didn’t want the cadets running to do something stupid, especially the former gang member. McCree still felt _dirty_ from his time with the Deadlocks and it haunted him every night, but a boys go to go what a boys got to do and now that he was a man grown he didn’t plan on going back to that life. Not when a better one was staring him in the face. So he keeps running and ignores the pressure building almost impossibly between his hips.

 

Jesse knew the end of his run had hit him when a desperate shiver rings through his body. It almost makes him fall, faltering in his jog as he passes the door leading to the training hall. McCree sucks in a sharp breath and takes a moment to lean against the wall. One hand comes down to grasp his groin, begging himself not to piss in his pants like a child. After a moment, when he is sure that he’s gotten his bladder under control, he lets go of his cock and turns to the door to enter. Except when he goes to open the door it’s already open and he’s walking into a thick chest.

 

“Ah, pardo-“ He begins, but closes his mouth the moment his eyes crawl up and meet the face of his frightening commanding officer.

 

“You aren’t done running yet, McCree.” He states firmly making Jesse shrivel up once again. A warmth spreads across his cheeks as his eyes flick towards his boots.

 

“Sir, I need to take a leak.” A strange feeling sneaks its way up the back of his neck as Commander Reyes’ eyes narrow. Another condescending sneer comes onto the man’s face as he looks down his nose at McCree.

 

“Hold it.” Is all he says before he closes the door in McCree’s face.

 

Jesse furrows his brows and balls his fists up trying his best to control the raging emotions which seemed to fill his whole body. His face burns with anger and, for a moment, he forgets that he needs to pee.

* * *

 

After thirty minutes of jogging, he remembers that he needs to pee. Ten minutes after he remembers he needs to pee he notices that the other cadets previously running with him were no longer out here. This brings the anger into his body once more. Jesse holds this feeling down as he pushes open the door he had previously tried to enter, with no Reyes in his way this time, and makes a B-line for the exit. Before he can make it to his destination he is stopped, firm hand grabbing hold of his wrists and directing his attention to the line of cadets ready for orders. A lump forms in his throat and he looks to the commander who releases his wrist and points at the end of the lineup. Jesse makes his way to his spot and stands, somewhat awkwardly, with his legs pressed as tightly together as he could get them.

 

McCree holds out his hand, getting the attention of Commander Reyes who looks as though he may bust a blood vessel if Jesse said a single word. So he puts his hand down and looks pointedly at the ground signaling that he no longer had anything to say. Reyes begins his small speech and it ends with him telling the cadets to go wash themselves in the shower.

 

Except for McCree who he signals out.

 

Panic rises in McCree’s body and he tightens his jaw, damn near unable to move. Right now his thighs held his cock perfectly, squeezing off the circulation and keeping his urine in his body. If he moved, he wasn’t sure he would be able to keep it in. Reyes waits until the cadets are gone then circles around McCree slowly, like a predator. His skin burned as his commander walked around and he could feel a good long talking to coming on. So when Reyes opens his mouth, Jesse does as well.

“Please sir I have to-“ Reyes’ hand slams over his mouth and he gets close enough to Jesse that he could smell the other’s cologne. Somewhere in his mind, he registers that the smell is nice and that it made a strange shiver take his body starting at his neck and rolling to his toes.

“Don’t you know not to interrupt your superiors?” McCree can feel that heavy voice laying over his body and settling in his core in such a pleasing way. Reyes’ hand remains over his mouth and the smell of his gloves is somewhat arousing. He swallows thickly behind that hand as Reyes studies his eyes with a strange sort of curiosity. Jesse’s eyes are so preoccupied with the intensity of Reyes’ gaze that he doesn’t notice the hand coming to press painfully against the space between his hips.

 

Both of Jesse’s hands shoot to the hand which pushed at his bladder an open-mouthed gasp hot against the leather of Reyes’ glove. The fingers at his cheeks tighten then let go allowing Jesse to suck in a sharp breath. “ _Sir._ ” He furrows his brows and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to distract from the steadily mounting pressure in his body. He looks to his commander with desperation as the man pushes harder against his skin. McCree takes an awkward step back, trying to get away from the older man only to be followed and soon McCree had his back to the wall.

 

Another bout of panic shoots through him as he feels a single spurt of piss coat the inside of his briefs. Just this has McCree’s face burning as though he were shoving himself into a stove and Reyes only makes it worse.

 

“Can’t you follow simple orders? I said _hold it_.” There is another surge of pressure from the hand now splayed out across his lower stomach and he lets out an open-mouthed gasp, eyes going wide and hand shooting to his groin to hold it all in. There’s a strangled sob as Reyes lifts his hand from its threatening position only to dig into McCree’s hair and begin to lead him around. Jesse whines and tightens his hand on his groin as he’s forced to walk, following behind Reyes like a puppy that’s been kicked. The hand that wasn’t securing his bladder moved to his commander’s wrist, trying to alleviate the painful tug of his hair.

 

“Sir, please sir.”

 

His begging goes ignored as Reyes exits the training room and all but drags him down the hallways. At first, McCree is worried there would be other officers roaming around doing their usual officer stuff, but at this time it seemed as if everybody was somewhere else. The halls were devoid of life and the sound of the spurs on McCree’s boots jingle obnoxiously with every awkward step he takes echoes off the walls. His breath was coming in quick puffs eyes screwing shut every now and then to focus on clenching the muscles around his bladder. He opens his eyes when another door opens and before he can say anything he is thrown onto the floor. A hiss rises from his throat as the short sleeves of his uniform fail to protect his elbows and forearms from an uncomfortable rug burn making him glare up at his superior as he closed and locked the door behind him.

 

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” Jesse shifts then winces as his stomach curls which adds unneeded pressure to his bladder. Before he has the chance to stand Reyes is above him, pushing his foot against McCree’s groin. A shuttered breath is sucks between his teeth and he closes his eyes as a strange sort of pleasure courses through his body. Jesse doesn’t even have time to worry about his sexuality as Reyes reaches down and grips his forearm, shoving him against the desk and cornering him there with strong arms on either side of his body.

 

“Teaching you discipline, boy.”

 

Suddenly, as if he hadn’t felt it before, he feels _extremely_ warm. The confines of his clothes making his already sweat-dampened skin liven up even more as Reyes stares him down. Something dark swirls within this man’s eyes and sends McCree’s heart right into his throat until it gags him and keeps his voice from working. His mouth opens and closes with no sounds as his mind processes exactly what Reyes was implying. Those hands come to his hips, sneaking along the desk until they grasped tightly against McCree’s body. Once more, Reyes brings his hand forth and adds pressure to the bulge in his lower stomach. Jesse’s eyes glisten as he stares up at Reyes, wide as a dinner plate as he closes his mouth to bite his lip.

 

All of his energy was focused on not pissing himself and, on some other level of his mind, he didn’t want to disobey Reyes’ orders. The pressure lightens up as Reyes brings his cheek to rest against McCree’s, lips sending out puffs of hot air against his ear as he speaks.

 

“Such a _good boy_ ,” Reyes says as he rubs circles on the tightness in Jesse’s guts. By now Jesse was panting, hands coming to grasp tightly at his commander’s shoulders and mind going almost completely blank.

 

“ _Please_ , sir.” Jesse’s voice is weak, encased in a sob as Reyes pushes in sharp and sudden against his bladder. The shock makes McCree’s eyes screwed shut and his body double over so he’s leaning against the Blackwatch commander’s chest. It seemed as though Reyes doesn’t mind this and even seems to push himself closer to McCree’s body. Another sharp press and McCree can feel himself unraveling. His hand was no longer holding himself and he instead held tightly onto Reyes as shame fills his body.

 

It starts out as a sputtering trickle which makes a small spot on the front of his jeans and then turns into a full-on stream. His body sinks, knees giving out as his lower body relaxes completely, but Reyes holds him up. Sobs wrack his body and he hides his face in Reyes’ shoulder, not bothering to be worried about getting tears on his shirt. It’s at this point that Jesse notices the extra pressure at his hips and he realizes that Reyes is grunting, pushing his hips against the warmth of McCree’s piss soaked jeans. Jesse jerks back, hands weakly grasping at Reyes’ firm grip as he sobs.

 

“S-Sir no It’s…” He doesn’t have the strength to fight the harsh press of Reyes’ hips against his own and he let yet another gross sob exit through his mouth. His hands make their way to his face, covering his shame and the fire which blooms across his cheeks and reaches to the tips of his ears. Tears flow freely as he feels the eyes of a thousand passed people on him, telling him he’s disgusting for wetting the bed, telling him he’s childish for not making it to the bathroom in time. Jesse can feel his warm piss saturating the front of his jeans before it leaks down his leg and drips onto the carpet below him.

 

Then Reyes moans and pushes his hips forward again making McCree hyper-aware of the hard-on his commander was sporting. He realizes, with some horror that he _wants_ to look. Jesse sniffles, ears tuning into the muttering which spilled from Reyes’ lips as he rocked his hips forward.

 

“You’re doing so good.”

 

The praise makes Jesse’s heart sing, but he’s brought back to earth with every warm press of the denim against his still pissing cock. The hands covering his eyes shifted to his mouth, clapping over it as Reyes catches his eyes and smirks at him. He whines as his commander continues on. There is a puddle at his feet now and his knees still shook violently as his steady stream of urine tapers off into a couple dribbles then into nothing leaving McCree with nothing but his shame and the cooling fabric of his denim jeans.

 

“You…” His voice shakes, muffled by his hands as he looks up at Reyes with tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Reyes didn’t stop his assault even when noting Jesse’s shocked expression as Reyes seizes up and presses harder against McCree.

 

“Shut up, get on your knees.” Reyes’ voice is thick and heavy against his ear just like his cock is against his stomach which was revealed by Commander Reyes’ wandering hands pushing his wet shirt upwards. He felt disgusting as the smell of piss burned his nose and made his already weeping eyes water. Still, he follows the orders given, almost too scared to refuse and try to get away. There is a lump in his throat as he awkwardly lowers himself to his knees and stares up at Reyes like a deer in headlights. He didn’t have the strength to fight himself and soon allows his eyes to settle onto Reyes’ cock.

 

With his ass in a puddle of piss and his commander above him he felt powerless, like a small bug about to be crushed under his military grade boots. The man’s cock was impressive, standing at attention and angled up as Reyes’s jerked himself off. Jesse was mesmerized by the foreskin moving over the swollen head of Reyes’ cock. It made his mouth water, but the sensation is short-lived as his commander’s breath hitches. McCree watches with fascination as that thick cock pulses, the underside rolling as he unloads onto Jesse’s face. Strings of warm cum settle on his forehead, dripping down and making him close one eye as it passes his lips and hangs in his beard.

 

“Oh yeah, wear it like the filthy slut you are.”

 

Jesse feels tears forming in the corners of his eyes once more and he finds himself looking down at his lap, squeezing his thighs together and bringing a hand to tug awkwardly at the damp fabric scratching against his thighs. A sound catches his attention and she jerks his head up quickly to see a camera shutter going off. He flinches at first, covering his eyes as Reyes snapped a picture with his phone. Fear swells in his body once more and he shoots upwards in attempt to grab the commander’s phone. Another photo is taken as he’s leaping up with splayed fingers and wide teary eyes. His movement is thrown aside, dodged and redirected by his far more experienced commander. Jesse stumbles forward, slamming into the door with a pitiful noise. He turns around and glares at the man who drug him here as he tucks his cock back into his pants and closes out his phone.

 

“I’m done, you can go slut.”

The word hits McCree like a train and he feels the sadness rolling over him in a heavy disgusting blanket. His eyes water once more and he all but throws the door open and barrels down the hallway. The run to his room felt as if it lasted forever, he passed his fellow cadets and prayed that they couldn’t smell him or see the jizz still streaking across his cheeks. When he makes it to his room he slams his back against the door and slowly sinks to the floor where he digs the heels of his palms into his eyes to further fight the tears still threatening to stream down his face.

 

Just like before. Nothing ever changes.

 

Yet, he was still hard in the confines of his trousers.


End file.
